Destined To Be
by Little Agr0n
Summary: Its 2019, Quinn Fabray, aged 25, now going by the name of Charlie, is a famous photographer in England. Rachel Berry, Broadway Star, is in London for a west-end show of the Sound of Music. Quinn takes her child to see the Sound of Music, unaware of who the star of the show is. How will the reunion go? Will they separate or become closer than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story that's not a one-shot so I hope it's okay.

This is set in 2019 so both Quinn (Charlie) and Rachel are adults of 25. Quinn never had Beth but Karma's a bitch so now she has Alicia.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own glee. If I did, there wouldn't be so much change in relationship status. Also, serious issues would be dealt with properly.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Come on Liss, it's time to go if you want to see the show." The twenty-five year old blonde called up the stairs to her daughter. They were going to see the five year old's first show and the small girl was so excited she could barely contain herself. Soon enough, the mother heard the tell-tale sound of her daughter's footsteps as Alicia ran down the stairs. "Don't fall, sweetie, we don't want to visit the hospital theatre instead of the performance theatre" The concern on her face vanished when she heard her little girl giggle.

"Don't be silly mummy; I'm not clumsy like you. I'm not the one who walked into a lamppost." The small blonde retaliated.

"Hey, you know that hurt" Charlie feigned hurt. "Whoops?" She replied with a shrug and a smile. "Anyway, you managed to stub your toe on the blanket box yesterday."

"That's because it was dark."

"Yeah, yeah. Put your shoes on and we'll go to catch the tube. You're ready?" with a nod of confirmation, the hazel eyed woman carried on. "We're off then. Do you want a piggy back to the station, sweetie?"

Once again, she smiled and her daughter's giggle and enthusiastic "Yes please Mummy! Let's go!" With that, they were off to see the Sound of Music.

XoooOoooX

"Muuummmyyyyyy?" Alicia dragged the word out as long as she possibly could.

Charlie knew that tone. Her daughter wanted something and she wasn't going to give in until she got it. "Yes, sweetie?" Charlie played the oblivious card.

"Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, can I have some sweeties?" Alicia pleaded with her mother.

"Sweeties, sweetie? Are you sure?"

"Yes Mummy! Pleeeaaasssseeee?"

As hard as she tried, Charlie could not ignore the adorable pout on her daughter's face. No-one with a heart could say no to that face. "Alright then. Do you want, let's see….. Errrmmm, there's skittles or star bursts. Which do you want, my little princess?"

"Both!" having receiving a raised eyebrow from her mother, the small blonde quickly altered her choice. "Skittles please Mummy"

"That's better. Come on, we'll get you some skittles…. If you share them with me. You know how much I like the purple and red ones. Then we'll go to our seats."

"Of course I'll share them!" Alicia replied indignantly. "You're my clumsy Mummy. Just don't eat all the purple ones. They're my favourite." Then she added "Can we get a programme too? It is the first show I've been to and it will be a prize possession to have when I'm on the West End."

"Of course sweetie. I will get a ticket for your first show though, won't I?"

"Of course you'll be there. You'll have a front row seat."

XoooOoooX

"When's it going to start?"

"In a minute sweetie."

…

""It's been a minute. Why hasn't it started yet?"

"Just be patient, Liss. It'll be on soon."

…

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I need the toilet."

"You've just been"

"Oh yeah."

…

"Can I have a drink?"

"It's in your hand"

"Oh. Whoops."

…

"Did you know pigs can't look up at the sky?"

"No, sweetie I didn't."

"And did you know that the word "queue" is the only word in the English language that still sounds the same way when the last four letters are removed?"

"Oh yeah. I hadn't noticed."

"Also, slugs have four noses. As well as 3000 teeth!"

"Oh, wow." Charlie paused and with an afterthought added "That's enough facts for today now sweetie."

"Okay."

…

"When's it going to start?"

"Soon, sweetie. Please, please be patie- It's starting now, sweetie, don't sing too loud."

"I won't. Be quiet now Mummy."

Charlie chuckled at her daughter's bossiness. Her daughter was a little Diva.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alicia shushed her Mother.

"Sorry sweetie."

XoooOoooX

The curtains were up and Rachel felt the same thrill she did while on Broadway. This was her dream, performing in front of people, sharing her talent. She walked on the stage in her nun costume, minus the wimple. There was a backdrop of Salzburg with the hills behind her. She never felt this way about anything else. With a single spin on stage she opened her mouth to sing.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

She took in all the people with wonderment written right across their faces. Especially a young blonde girl who was sat on the front row with someone, Rachel assumed to be the girl's mother, holding her hand. It looked as though if the Mother was to let go, the girl would join her up on stage and sing along with her. Rachel wasn't against a good old duet.

_With songs they have sung, for a thousand years_

The woman with the girl, Rachel was sure she recognised her from somewhere.

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

She just couldn't place who it was. Rachel knew that she had seen the woman before. Perhaps she was a fan. No, that wasn't it. She just couldn't quite remember who she was. Putting her thoughts aside, she carried on singing.

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears…._

XoooOoooX

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees_

"Oh my god. It's not her. It can't be. She's in America still. In New York." Charlie breathed out, trying to reassure herself that the woman on stage wasn't Rachel Berry from high school.

"Shhh, Mummy, she's singing."

"Sorry sweetie." No it wasn't Rachel. It couldn't be. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Surely there were other people that sounded and looked the same as her. With so many people in the world, there has to be some similarities between people.

XoooOoooX

"Thank you so, so, so much Mummy! That was the best birthday EVER! I loved it! They were amazing singers! I could've been Gretel though. I love you Mummy, thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!" Alicia's words fell out of her mouth, tumbling and tripping over each other like a stream over pebbles in a grassy ravine.

"Yes you could, sweetie. I love you too. Hold my hand while we- Alicia, sweetie, wait for Mummy. Sweetie? Alicia?" Charlie's voice grew more and more panicked by each word. "Excuse me. Please can I- Thank you. Excuse me. Sweetie? Alicia?" She weaved her way through the crowd, trying to find her daughter, calling out for her every few seconds. _I knew that wasn't a good idea. I should've kept holding onto her hand._ Charlie looked all around for her daughter. In the toilets. Back where they were sat. Outside. The show had finished half an hour ago. Granted, they had been sat until the last possible moment, but that didn't help. Alicia wasn't anywhere to be found. She asked passers-by if they had seen a blonde five year old girl in a flowery dress with matching pink pumps. No-one had. She asked the security guards. They said that they would keep a look-out. If she hadn't been found in twenty minutes, then they would start to look. Charlie was in tears. She wasn't a happy sight to see. She felt like a terrible Mother. She'd just lost her baby.

XoooOoooX

Alicia wandered down an empty corridor. When she reached the end, she found two doors and a stair-case. Both doors had a notice. The one on the left read "Rachel Berry" and the one on the right read "Jamie Smith". She knew who they were. She'd read the whole programme front-to-back and back-to-front. They were Maria and Captain Von Trapp. The stars of the show. Alicia had wanted to be on the West End since she could talk. From a young age, she persuaded her Mother to let her have singing and dancing lessons. Recently, she had started acting classes. She was a natural. Charlie really couldn't resist Alicia's pout.

If she was going to be a star, she needed to meet one, so she lifted her hand as high as she could and knocked on Rachel's door.

* * *

I hope it was sufficient for you and that you will continue to read on. What would make me a really happy bunny is if you left me a review.

Thanking you very muchly for taking the time to read this. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd Like to take this time to thank you to all of you reading my story. It means a lot to me and hearing from you just encourages me to write more. So, thank you.

I've decided that I will update this most Mondays. I hope this is okay for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, if possible, it would be a whole lot gayer.

* * *

_If she was going to be a star, she needed to meet one, so she lifted her hand as high as she could and knocked on Rachel's door._

"Jamie, I've told you before." Rachel started, walking towards the door. She did not want to speak to Jamie. Seeing him on stage was enough for her. "I'm really, really not interest- Oh. Hello honey. Can I help you? Are you lost?" Rachel's voice softened when she saw the small blonde in the door-way.

"Hello Miss Berry. My name's Alicia and when I'm older, I'm going to be a big star. Just like you!" Alicia smiled up in awe as she introduced herself to the brunette.

"It's lovely to meet you Alicia. Just remember to believe in yourself. Don't let anyone put you down, okay?" Having received a nod, Rachel carried on, on a lighter note. "I hope that I will get a ticket to see your first show." Rachel looked at the small blonde who was, now, nodding her head vigorously, speechless from the fact that she was talking to her idol. Then Rachel realised. Alicia was the girl sat on the front row who was bursting to get up and sing on stage with her. The girl with the familiar Mother. "How old are you Alicia?"

"I'm five today." Alicia said proudly, holding her right hand out, showing her fingers and thumb.

"Happy Birthday, honey! Five? My, you're practically a lady."

"Hey! That's cheating. You're using your lines!" Alicia pointed out.

"So I am. Sorry." The brunette said apologetically. "You seem like you know a lot about the Sound of Music. I saw you in the audience. You were singing along and mouthing along with most of the words."

"That's because it's my favourite film ever! I can quote any line from the film at any point in time."

"Wow. That's. Just wow." Alicia grinned at the diva that was lost for words. "Who did you come with?"

"My Mummy."

_So I assumed correctly,_ Rachel thought. "Where is she?"

"Errrmmm…. I don't know." Alicia admitted shyly.

"Does she know that you're here?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Yes… Maybe… No." Alicia replied shamefully.

"She must be really worried. Come with me and we'll go to find her." Rachel opened the door and held her hand out for the young blonde to hold. When their hands were joined, Rachel led the way. "Come on. This way honey."

XoooOoooX

_Where is she? Where's my baby? Oh god. I'm a terrible mother. I don't deserve to have h-_ Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Mummy!"

Charlie's ears perked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. Turning towards the source of the noise, Charlie saw Alicia let go of Rachel's hand and run towards her. "Sweetie! You're safe. You're safe. You're okay. Mummy's got you. You're safe. Where did you go? I was so, so, so worried." Tears of relief stained Charlie's cheeks as she hugged her daughter once again.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Charlie's voice was shaking.

"You can let go now." Alicia choked out. "I. Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry sweetie. Just please promise me you won't run off again and scare me like that again. You scared me so much. I thought I'd lost you."

"I promise Mummy."

Charlie smiled at her daughter. Then she looked up at Rachel. It was her. It was the exact same Rachel Berry from her home town in Lima, Ohio. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her back to me. Sorry if she was any bother." That received a huff from the small blonde by her side. "I'll make it up to you." Then she added "Only if you wanted to though. I know you'll probably be very busy but I could get you a coffee or something and we could catch up. It's been too long. Sorry."

Rachel definitely knew that voice. She knew it from the first word that was spoken. She was Quinn Fabray. Ex-tormentor. They had ended high school on good terms. They even met up during their time in college using the Rail Card Quinn had bought her at graduation. They were finally beginning to have a sturdy friendship. Then Quinn disappeared during her first year at Yale and no-one had seen her since.

"We could go out for a coffee tomorrow, if you wanted. I haven't got a show tomorrow, so I'm free all day. I'd like to catch up. Find out why you left, you know? I missed you, Quinn."

"I missed you too Rachel. I'm so sorry. I'll explain it all tomorrow. Is eleven okay? There's a really good café down the road from us. I'll give you the address?"

"Sure, that's great. Here, I'll give you my number and you can text it to me." Rachel gave Charlie a scrap of paper with her number scribbled on it.

"Mummy, can I come? I really like Miss Berry."

Alicia had that adorable pout on her face again. Charlie could not say no. "You'll have to ask Miss Berry, sweetie."

"Miiissss Beeerrrrryyyyyy? Pretty please with a cherry on top, can I come with you?"

Alicia still sported the pout and with the dragged out words, Rachel couldn't refuse. "Of course honey. You can call me Rachel." Then she turned to Charlie. "It was nice to see you again, Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to text me."

"I won't. It was nice to see you too. Oh, please call me Charlie; I'm kind of used to it now. Bye, bye" Charlie waved goodbye, holding Alicia's hand.

"Bye Rachel! I'll see you tomorrow!" the little blonde said as she waved her free hand excitedly.

"Bye Alicia. Bye… Charlie." Rachel waved as well then they split up to go to their respective homes. It was going to be an interesting coffee tomorrow.

XoooOoooX

Charlie and Alicia arrived home quite late, so Charlie put Alicia to bed. She still kept to the customary routine. Charlie would go upstairs and lie with Alicia in her bed and read her the chosen selection of poems from Alicia's favourite book, "When We Were Very Young". Tonight Alicia had made her mother promise to read this to her every night until she was six. Then she also made her promise to read "Now We Are Six" for the following year. Charlie knew how it would go. The whole book would be read several times until Alicia had her sure favourites. Then they would be read ceremoniously each night. For this book, her main favourite was "Disobedience" and following close behind were, "Jonathon Jo", "Halfway Down", "Buckingham Palace" and "Puppy and I". Then she would stay with Alicia until she fell asleep. When she heard her daughter's breathing even out, Charlie would go downstairs.

When Charlie was younger, she was quite a lot like Alicia. She loved to sing and dance. She just didn't have the same passion. Now she did something she loved. Photography. Photos can show things that words can't describe. She also liked to read. In fact, "When We Were Very Young" and "Now We Are Six" were her favourite childhood books. Her Granny would sit and read them with her for hours on end. Most of the books that Alicia enjoyed were also enjoyed by a young Charlie.

Once downstairs, Charlie grabbed a lemonade can from the fridge and some grapes, and then added Rachel's number to her phone before turning on a music channel on the TV and lying on the sofa. Tomorrow was going to be hard for her. She was going to have to open up. That was something she hadn't done in a long time. No-one really wanted to know about her. She met lots of people in her profession but none of them really seemed to want to get to know the blonde a bit more. Charlie didn't really have anyone. She had Alicia and Charlie felt that Alicia was all she needed. Now Rachel was here. Hopefully Rachel would forgive her for leaving and they could be friends again.

Charlie picked up her phone from where it had fallen on her stomach and texted Rachel. **Meet me at the entrance to Brockwell Park. The cafe's a few minutes' walk from there.**

She received a reply almost instantly. **Sure. I'll see you there at eleven. Night, night.**

The blonde typed out a quick reply and then left for bed. **Night, night. Sleep Tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite ;)**

Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me. Just to tempt you, reviews make me want to write more...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'd like to thank you all for keeping with my story. It really means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly,I don't own glee.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock and Rachel was waiting outside the entrance to Brockwell Park. It was a typical English morning. Cold, wet and windy. Rachel was stood underneath her clear polka-dotted umbrella in a black shower proof coat. The feeling in Rachel's hands was long gone and she was stuffing them into her pockets to try and warm them up. It was no use.

Soon, she saw two blondes, hand in hand, running across the street. The smaller of the two was wearing a pair of pink, sparkly wellies, a pink raincoat and a small pink umbrella with gold stars on it. It suited her perfectly.

The taller blonde was wearing a pair of black boots, red skinny jeans that were tucked into her shoes, a black coat, in a similar fashion to Rachel's and a black umbrella.

Once they had reached Rachel, Charlie opened her mouth and began to apologise. "I'm so sorry we're late. This little madam, here," Charlie pointed towards Alicia "has been a complete nuisance this morning. She was insistent that she would come in the nude. Then we couldn't find her wellies which she _had_ to wear unless we wanted the whole of London to see this little monkey running down the street stark naked. Then, thanks to this morning's luck, we managed to miss the tube."

"Right, I'm going to stop you right there." Rachel interrupted. "I _know_ you wouldn't be purposely late so there's no point in apologising. It was only a few minut-"

"But you don't like-"

"Let me finish. It was only a few minutes so there is no problem. Yes, I do like people to be on-time but this time it hasn't hurt anyone. Capiche?" Rachel told the shocked blonde who couldn't even form a few words so she settled with a nod. "Alright then. Now that's sorted, it's time for a proper greeting. Hello Q-Charlie, Alicia."

"Hello Rachel!" The small blonde answered with the same excessive amount of enthusiasm.

Charlie replied, chucking at the similarities between Rachel and Alicia "Hello Rachel. It's very pleasant to see you this fine English morning. Would you like me to show you the way to the chosen café?" Highlighting her English accent to a posh mess.

"I'm absolutely spiffing, thank you." Rachel took up her own English accent. "Anywho… Please escort me to the café you have told me so much about old chap."

The three left their meeting place laughing at their silliness. Smiling at her Mother's and her idol's happy faces, Alicia decided it was her turn to amuse the adults. "May I please have a ride to our chosen café?" That made both the elder women laugh. She really was incredibly cute with the enhanced English accent.

"Steady on chappy. Who would you like to take you on your way darlin'?" Charlie asked still keeping her English accent strong.

"Would I please have Miss Berry? If she wouldn't mind?" Alicia asked her accent shining through.

"Righty ho! On you get." Rachel paused, giving the small girl enough time to clamber onto her back. "You on? Off we go then." The three set off once again with the little girl in fits of laughter. "Everything tickety boo up there?" That just came with a reply of infectious giggles. None of them could wipe the smile off their face. Charlie really hadn't felt this happy in years.

"It's just in here m'lady." Charlie lead them to the back of the café, saying a quick "hello" to the waitressing staff, and sitting next to a window.

"Well Charlie, I have to say I'm impressed." Rachel said scanning her eyes over the menu. "This place is vegan friendly. There is so much choice. Can you recommend anything?"

"Well, the scones are good. I think I'm going to have a cream tea but that won't suit you soooo…" Charlie trailed off as she tried to remember the best things she had eaten there. "You could have a vegan scone or the chocolate cake. The fruit cake is really good here too." Then she turned to Alicia who still had a bright smile plastered on her face even though the accents had ended. "What do you fancy?"

"Please can I have a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. Would you like cream and marshmallows with your drink?" the mischievous look on her face gave Charlie the answer. "Alrighty then. Rachel what are you going to have? I'm going to order at the counter."

"Errmm, a black coffee and the vegan chocolate cake please." Rachel smiled up at Charlie as she walked away to order.

As they waited for Charlie to return, Rachel studied Alicia. She was pretty much a carbon copy of her mother. Her looks gave nothing away to who the father was. Not that she would know anyway. Rachel wondered if the father was still in the picture. Not to worry. She would soon find out. She could already see Charlie making her way back with a tray of food and drinks in hand.

For the next half an hour the three sat happily engaging in idle chit-chat. They talked about Rachel's new show and Alicia's denied musical obsession. It did seem, however, that Charlie knew just as much as Alicia. If not more. She was definitely a closeted musical boffin. Rachel would have to enquire later.

Now they were sat listening to Alicia's many facts. Even as her mother, Charlie had no idea where all these facts came from. Sometimes she'd just blurt one out. Other times were like this. Alicia wouldn't shut up. Charlie needed to have a talk with Alicia's teacher.

On the contrary, Rachel was amazed at how many facts the child had crammed in her head. She just wouldn't stop. She only paused for breath. "… The average lead pencil can draw a line 35 miles long. The moon is bigger than Pluto." Rachel didn't even know if Alicia knew what Pluto was. Surely it wasn't a planet when she was alive. "Einstein didn't speak until he was four." This girl was going to be a bloody genius then. "If an octopus is hungry enough, it will eat its own arms." Maybe the equivalent for being hungry enough to eat a horse, in the sea, isn't eating a seahorse. "Turtles can breathe through their bottoms."

"Oookkkkaaayyy!" Quinn interrupted before the facts could get any worse "Sweetie, you can stop now. I think Rach might want to rest her ears." Rachel smiled inwardly at the nickname.

"Sorry mummy." Alicia apologised, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No need to apologise sweetie. Just remember what we said okay?"

"Yes mummy." Charlie pulled a face at Alicia to cheer her up. It worked a treat. The small blonde said a quick "whoopsies" before collapsing into a fit of giggles. They were infectious. Charlie and Rachel's lips both curled up and as they looked to each other they couldn't help but laugh along. Once they settled back down, Alicia questioned her mother. "Muuummmyyyyyy?" It was that lengthening of words again. Alicia wanted something. "You know because it's stopped raining? Can we pretty please with a cherry on top go to the park?"

Charlie glanced outside to find that, indeed, it had stopped rain and was nice any sunny. She sent a questioning eyebrow in Rachel's direction which was greeted with a nod. "Sure sweetie. Hold my hand and we'll go." Turning to Rachel who was getting her purse out, she said "Consider it a sorry on my behalf from last night. It's all paid for."

Taking a hold of the women's hands, Alicia led them out of the café to the park. Both the women knew that this was where Charlie would open up.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you wanted Quinn's past in this chapter. I promise you though, it will most definitely be in the next chapter. You have my word.

Thank you for reading :) and I'd also like to thank you for reviewing. They really make me smile :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd just like to thank those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning and welcome those who have just started to read. It means so much to me and I cannot express how much it means to me. Thank you.

Just as a warning for this chapter, it is rather dark but it is vital to Charlie's background.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own glee.

* * *

As they strolled into the park, Charlie noticed one of Alicia's friends. Bending down, she whispered in her daughter's ear. "Look who it is sweetie." She pointed over to Alicia's friend, Benjamin Niles. The two of them had been best friends since nursery.

With a pure expression of glee on her face, Alicia ran over to Benjamin, gave him the biggest hug she could muster up and the two went off to play with matching shy smiles and rosy cheeks.

Smiling at her daughter's antics, Charlie turned to face Rachel. It was now or never. If she didn't tell her now, she wouldn't ever be able to. "I suppose now's the time to tell you the reasoning for my leaving."

Rachel looked into Charlie's eyes. There was an air of fear in them. It was like the past held some dark memories. Memories that would be enough to bring someone to tears. Memories that would haunt a person for the rest of their life. Now she wasn't too sure if she really wanted to know of Charlie's past. Rachel swallowed the lump that lay in her throat and managed to let out "Only if you want to say"

Charlie really didn't want to say. She didn't _want_ to but she _had_ to. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, she guided Rachel over to a bench. "Just please don't judge me."

Rachel saw the pleading look in Charlie's eyes, solemnly nodded and waited for Charlie to continue.

"I think it's best to start at the beginning."_ Great choice of words there Charlie. Now you just have the voice of Julie Andrews circling around your mind about starting at the beginning because it's a very good place to start. _Charlie thought. She shook her head trying to get all the nonsense out of her head. "As you know, at school I wasn't exactly the happiest person to be around. There was a reason for that though. The same reason that meant I wasn't allowed friends around. From a young age, my family wasn't really what you would call normal. My dad drank… a lot. As a child, I thought he would just be drinking water. It was vodka. As I got older, I realised what he was doing. I let it show that I knew what he was doing. I'd try to change his drinks for healthier options. That was a bad move. He picked up on what I was doing and soon taught me that what I was doing was wrong. Perhaps it wasn't the correct way to teach a child that they had done something wrong. Nevertheless, it happened. Now I have my own daughter, I realise that I could never do to her what she did to me. I would have to read the Bible as he struck me. He called himself a religious man. He was a monster." Charlie's voice cracked.

Charlie and Rachel sat on the bench for a few minutes as they waited for Charlie to collect herself and begin again. It was really hard for her. She hadn't heard from, spoke of or thought of her parents for a long while. This was just bringing back such painful memories for her that she was thinking about stopping there and then, not telling Rachel anything else. But she couldn't do that. She had started and now she needed to finish. She turned towards Rachel and saw the tears that stained her cheeks. She wanted to lift her hand and wipe away the tears but it was too early.

Taking another deep breath, Charlie continued. "And my mum, she was a coward. She never stopped him. She just stood in the shadows pretending that she hadn't seen anything.

Just before graduation, I had an argument with my parents and ran away. I lived with Santana until it was time for me to move to New Haven and start university life."

*Flashback*

_"Dad, Dad? Can you hear me? I know you're listening." Quinn felt that these were the hardest words she had ever said. What she was going to say would change her life forever but she needed to do this. She'd be even worse off if she kept this inside, so taking a deep breath, she bravely carried on. "You can't do this anymore. Go out, get a job. Do you know how hard it is for me to look after this family while you sit in a corner, with a drink in your hand, and no awareness of the life around you? H-how am I meant to look after mum when you've beaten me?" She was beginning to crack now but she kept her words as loud and clear as she could manage before her voice gave her feelings away "None of the teachers give a damn either. They don't worry about me, or even ask if I'm okay. You are supposed to be my father, I'm supposed to be able to trust you and look up to you but you just... You seem to not care dad. Ever since I realised you were drinking, I've had to look after myself." Quinn's eyes were beginning to well up; it was like her eyes held the flowing water of a dam that was ready to burst. Despite this, she bravely held them back, knowing that if she surrendered to her body then Russell would see how weak she felt and take advantage. She carried on her long winded speech still trying to catch her father's unwilling attention. "I can't do this anymore. I look at you and I'm ashamed to call you my father." With these words she took one last look at her father and soaked in the picture. Russell's sunken eyes looked even worse in the poor lighting and his skin was hanging from his cheeks in an unhealthy fashion. His skin was tainted yellow and his greasy hair, left limp and lifeless down the sides of his face. "I'm leaving tomorrow. As of now you are NOT my father!" She turned, not wanting to see his father's reaction, knowing it would make her decision to leave that much harder. "I'll be packing my stuff if you want me, Russell." She spat his name out as venomously as she could._

*End Flashback*

"After graduation, as you know, I moved to New Haven and Started my first year at Yale. From there on, I hoped my life would improve. So I could have a somewhat normal life. That'll probably never happen. You see, I had a friend at Yale. He was called Eric. Eric Doyle. We became quite close. Sooner than I expected, I fully trusted him. That was strange. Since I had left my parents, I had made a vow never to trust anyone. That seemed hopeless though. How was I supposed to properly live if I never trusted anyone? So we told each other all about ourselves. Then I told him what I had never told anyone before." Charlie looked up into Rachel's eyes and saw that they were filled with kindness and trust.

"I told him something that had been an internal battle in my mind for as long as I could remember. I trusted him. So I told him I was a lesbian." Charlie stopped, attempting to hold back her tears. It was no use. They rolled down her cheeks, blurring her vision.

Rachel laid a comforting hand on Charlie's back. She had no idea what Charlie was going through. She felt terrible that she hadn't realised what was going on. She respectfully waited in silence though, so that Charlie could carry on. "He came up to me and gave me a hug. I thought he was comforting me but it was quite the opposite. I thought I could trust him so I leant into his body ready for the much needed comfort. Instead, all I got was his whispered words in my ear. 'You dyke. I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Get this into your head, you're not gay. I know one when I see one. Let me show you that you are straight.' I felt a bulge in his crotch area digging into my side. I wasn't prepared for what happened next… I'm sorry. He- I can't say. I'm just- I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Though you can probably guess"

Taking another shaky breath, Charlie just about managed to keep talking. "The n-next thing I rememb-ber is waking up on the floor of m-my dorm room without any clothes. My b-body was covered in b-bruises from w-where his hands were. I remember walking out, clad in my sweat pants and woollen jumper. I opened the d-door to the common room. E-Everyone was staring at me, th-their lips c-curled up in c-cruel smiles. I c-could tell th-that they kn-knew. It was so humiliating. For th-the next week, I stayed i-in my dorm room a-and refused to c-come outside. After an-n-nother few weeks, I t-took a pregnancy test. I-it was p-positive. So, I r-ran away. A-again."

Now, Charlie was suffering. She was coughing up tears and she could barely breathe. Rachel wrapped a caring arm around Charlie's waist and pulled her into a comforting hug. Her other hand held Charlie's own and ran her thumb over Charlie's remarkably soft skin. It was another five minutes before Charlie was ready to talk again.

"I took out all my university savings, booked a flight to London and bought a small apartment. I got myself a job working at the local photography studio and was given a new camera. At the job interview, when they asked my name, I told them 'Charlie'. It was the first name that came into my head. It was easier with a different name. I could start a new page and Quinn was just in my history. I wasn't Quinn anymore, I was Charlie. With the new name, I felt more secure. With the name change, If he ever came looking for me, Eric wouldn't be able to find me. After eight months, Alicia was born. I didn't have the heart to have an abortion nor give her up. It was such a relief that she looked nothing like him." Charlie looked over to Alicia, smiling at how happy her daughter looked with Cory. They were so cute together. "Anyway, after Alicia was born, I worked hard and now I own the photography studio. Blocking out the first twenty years of my life, aside from glee, my life is perfect and I wouldn't want to change it."

Charlie sniffled and let one final tear fall down her cheek before wiping them away and smiling. Really, thinking about it, after all the bad happenings in her life, now, her life was all she could wish it to be. She had a beautiful daughter, Alicia and she was about to have another chance to have a friendship with Rachel.

Charlie looked up into Rachel's eyes once again and silently told Rachel that it was okay for her to speak.

"Charlie, that was the most heart-wrenching life story, I've ever heard in my entire life. Just do one thing for me, never change. I'm going to tell you something right now. How that man could ever do something like that to you, I don't know. All I can say is that I promise to never leave you on your own. If you ever need any help then I'm here. No matter how small it is, let me know. Don't hesitate to ask, I honestly don't mind." Rachel decided to steer the conversation in a more positive direction. "I'm guessing you're drained now." Upon receiving a nod from Charlie, Rachel carried on speaking. "Well then. How about you, me and Alicia go back to mine for a bit. We can have some much needed fun and I have plenty of musicals we can watch. No, don't look at me like that. I know you're a closeted musical boffin. Let's go." Winking at Charlie, Rachel ran up to catch Alicia and put her on her shoulders.

Alicia waved her goodbyes to Benjamin and the three of them left to go to Rachel's.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't too dark for you and it was written well enough for you to follow. I noticed that it has been picked up on that my English vocabulary isn't the same as what is used by other English speaking countries so if you don't know what a word means, feel free to ask :)

The reviews mean so much to me so thank you for the ones I have received. If you'd like to review again, or maybe for the first time, I certainly wouldn't complain...

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**I'm going to start this off like usual by saying thank ou so much for reading. This story has hit over 5000 views. That's incredible for me, thank you. Thank you so so so so so much! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee

* * *

The next day held a smiling pair of Fabrays. Not only had Charlie opened up about how she had Alicia but she had also met up with an old friend. In all honesty, Charlie hadn't felt this happy since she first held Alicia.

They'd had a ball yesterday. After the park, the trio caught the tube to Rachel's apartment. Luckily enough, it was just a few streets away from the Fabray home. For the remainder of the afternoon, they talked, laughed, chatted and, let's not forget, watched "Annie".

They had the time of their lives. Alicia happily giggled as her mother and Rachel acted out and sung along to parts of the film. If they could all agree on one thing, it was that, that day was a day well spent.

The next Friday evening, Charlie received a text that left a smile on her face. It was from Rachel.

**I've got no show this weekend, a rare occasion. I was wondering if you and little Alicia would like to meet up with me somewhere. I was hoping that you may escort me around London to go sight-seeing. It's fine if you have previous plans, I just thought how lovely it was seeing you on Saturday and that it would be nice to see you again. Please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you ;) xxx**

Charlie had also had fun on Saturday and as soon as she received the text, she replied.

**Sounds good to me. Let me know the time and place and we'll be there. I had a great day too. It was great to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow? J** **Xxx**

Almost instantly she got a reply.

**Do you want to come round to mine in the morning? How's 10am for you? Xxx**

Happy that she had no conflicting plans, Charlie replied with a smile on her face that was far too wide to hide.

**Sounds great. That gives me enough time to sort out Alicia in the morning. She asked for me to tell you that she said "Night, night Rach and thank you for yesterday. I had a whale of a time!" I also had a great day. Thank you for being there. Thank you for caring. Thank you for being a friend. I'll see you tomorrow; I look forward to it J** **Night night, sleep tight xxx**

She sneaked a look at the incoming text, smiled and went to bed.

The sooner she went to sleep, the sooner she would get to see Rachel. These were the last thoughts swimming around her head before she fell asleep.

XoooOoooX

It was morning in the Fabray house and everything was as busy as usual. Charlie was trying to make Alicia eat her breakfast quicker. Not dissimilar to most conversations, Alicia had an answer for everything and even at the age of five she managed to argue her case successfully at every opportunity she got. This time it was "You can't make me eat my breakfast quickly. If I eat it too quickly then I'll ruin my vocal chords". Charlie really needed to stop letting her daughter have divas as role models. She was far too young to be using excuses like that. Charlie didn't even think that Alicia knew what half the things she said meant.

This morning, unlike most, they were actually ready and on the tube in plenty of time. Maybe it was because the both of them were looking forward to see Rachel again.

While on the short walk, they did what they usually did. Charlie would bring her iPod, Charlie would be carrying Alicia and they would each have a headphone each and sing along softly to this music. Today, it was the Beatles. The choice of songs included "Octopus's Garden", "Yellow Submarine" and "Twist and Shout" By the time these songs had finished, it was time for them to knock on Rachel's door.

Rachel let them in and the trio sat down to decide what they would be doing that day. The conversation should've been boring for Alicia but she was with her two favourite people so she couldn't complain.

Rachel's apartment was wide and open. The living space was open with a coffee table in the middle surrounded by two arm chairs and two chaise lounges. To the right of the apartment door there was the kitchen area. This was open to the living area with just a kitchen island separating the two. On the opposite wall there was a flat screen television. To either side of the television, there were two doors. The one on the left led to Rachel's bedroom and the one on the right led to the spare bedroom. On the wall adjacent to this was another door which led to the toilet. Rachel also had an en-suite for her room. Altogether her flat was a homely space. It was warm, cosy and welcoming. It was spacious and the white walls held the start to a photomontage.

"So, what do you recommend doing today?" Rachel asked. She was bouncing her knees up and down. It was clear that she was very excited.

To which Charlie replied "I'm guessing that you want to go to all the popular tourist attractions" From where she was stood she saw Rachel's head nod vigorously in agreement. "I thought we could cross Westminster Bridge to go on the London eye. From there we could catch a bite to eat at one of the cafes nearby and then to the Tate Modern. We could see what we wanted to do after that if you wanted? If there's enough time, that is."

"That sounds lovely Charlie. Thank you. Just bear with me while I go to the bathroom. I will be with you shortly." Rachel turned on her heel practically running to the door that was only a few steps away from her. Charlie had never known someone to be so excited in her life. Well, an adult. Alicia was an easily excitable child.

As quickly as she left, Rachel came back from the toilet. Double checking that Alicia didn't need the toilet either, the trio set off. It was going to be a tiring day.

Getting off the tube had been interesting to say the least. Apparently three people holding hands couldn't get off at the same time as a dozen other passengers. At least they knew not to do it again. It was a lesson well learnt.

XoooOoooX

The three of them were next in line to get on the London Eye. Charlie swore she would need to sit down if Rachel and Alicia didn't stop jumping about. It was making her quite dizzy. The two of them were completely bonkers.

Soon enough, it was their turn to get on and the three of them were up and away, each as excited as the others.

They were about two thirds of the way round when Charlie's breathing got quicker and shallower. Looking up at her Mummy, a panic stricken expression lay on her face. What was wrong with her Mummy? Why had she suddenly gone so pale?

The young blonde pulled on the hem of her Mother's coat but with no response, she turned to Rachel. "Rachie, Mummy isn't looking too good."

Having been brought away from her excited mood, Rachel looked at Quinn and saw a shaking blonde, white as a sheet. "Qu-Charlie, are you feeling okay?"

A nod was all the tall blonde could manage. Why she decided this was a good idea with her fear of heights, she really didn't know. Now she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her throat and that her legs would give out on her any minute.

She hated this feeling. All he wanted was to be strong but now she felt weak. Her vision was blurring out and she couldn't really see or hear much.

Rachel rushed over to Charlie as she fell to the floor. Luckily she caught the girl just in time. Alicia was in hysterics. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was her Mummy shouldn't be lying on the floor. She wasn't sleeping. It wasn't bedtime.

"Alicia honey, come here." She waits for the small girl to walk over to her before continuing. "Listen to me okay. Your Mummy will be perfectly fine. She's just had a bit too much excitement today." Rachel held the tall blonde so that she was leaning on Rachel's left side and held the smaller blonde in a hug with her right arm.

XoooOoooX

"Rachel I'm so sorry I ruined your day. I feel ter-"Charlie started before she was interrupted by a small brunette.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I had a thoroughly enjoyable day so don't even begin to apologise. Secondly, you can't help what you're scared of Qui- Charlie. That wasn't your fault. We now know okay? Just take care and I will text you at some point in the near future. Hopefully we can meet up soon because I absolutely loved today." Unable to help herself Rachel took Charlie into a hug.

"Thank you. I hope to see you too." They both drew back and Charlie finished what she was saying. "Thank you for coming today. It was fun… other than the whole fainting thing. But please text me. I'd like that."

"Goodbye Rachie!" Came a voice from somewhere near the ground. It was Alicia and she was holding her arms open, clearly expecting a big hug. To her pleasure, Rachel leant down and gave the small blonde the biggest hug she could manage.

Before letting go, Rachel whispered in the small girl's ear. "You take care of your mummy. Make sure she's a good girl"

"Of course I will! She's my mummy" was said at the same time as a light-hearted "Hey!" of disapproval from Charlie.

Giving them both a quick wink, Rachel turned to go back home. She was afraid that if she stayed any longer, she would do something that could unsettle her new friendship with Charlie. If it was possible, Charlie looked more beautiful than on the last time they met. She had grown so much as a person as well. Rachel would be lying if she said she hadn't felt any attraction towards a blonde going by the name of Charlie Fabray.

XoooOoooX

Once Charlie had got home and tucked Alicia into bed, Charlie found her mind somewhat distracting her from the film she was supposed to be watching. She knew that she was a lesbian. She had known that since High School but just hadn't voiced it until college. And that certainly didn't end well. The only issue was who she had feelings for. Rachel. If she was honest, along with Santana and Brittany, Rachel was one of the main girls who made her doubt her sexuality at first.

That was how the bullying started. She thought her feelings were wrong and felt ashamed. Where else to let it out? On the girl that made her feel that way seemed like the best option in Charlie's mind. As she got older she realised that it wasn't the best way to go about it and began acting more kindly towards the brunette.

Now, here she was again, having feelings for a brunette she knew she could never have. The most beautiful girl in the world was straight and Charlie couldn't see anything ever developing between the two.

* * *

Thank you soooo much yet again :D do you know what would make me even happier? more reviews ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you once again for reading this. It means so much and your reviews mean the world to me.

Some bad news though, I'm afraid there is a high possibility of me not being able to upload next Monday. I will be at my grandparents' house so I will be unable to update :( so my apologies but the updates should carry on as usual from then on unless something else pops up. If it does, I will do my best to let you know in advance :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee, however any mistakes in this are mine.

All the while they were apart, Rachel would never have a moment to rest. If she wasn't up and about doing something, her mind would be churning with confusion. She was 25. Surely if she was gay, or even bisexual, she would have realised in college. Or even earlier. Wouldn't she?

It could just be admiration. Feelings of admiration could have been the source to Rachel's feelings. Charlie had been through so much in so little time. She had to have been so strong to have been treated that way and then raise her child, the outcome of the way she was treated, single-handedly. Even having gone through all that, she still had such a positive outlook on life. Charlie practically radiated happiness. Perhaps you have to experience darkness to really know and understand how it felt to be happy. Or maybe, just maybe, Charlie made Rachel happy.

It's not that he was opposed to the idea of her feelings for Charlie. In fact, she was all for it. Having two gay dads meant that she was pretty open to any relationship so long as it involved love.

She wasn't ready to love Charlie yet though. Not quite. Well, she thought she loved her. She just wasn't _in _love with her. She loved her on a friendly basis for the moment. For all she knew, these feeling could be temporary and the chances of them being reciprocated were pretty low. They were just friends. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. At least, for now. A girl can hope, can't she?

XxxxOxxxX

In her own home, Charlie couldn't hold out any longer. The urge to ring Rachel was just too strong. Impatiently, the tall blonde reached into the pocket of her jeans for her phone and dialled Rachel's number. After three rings, Rachel answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rach!"

"Oh, Charlie, it's lovely to hear your voice. How are you today?"

"I'm, um, I'm good thanks Rach. Quite happy right now if I'm honest. Are you okay though? You sound a little out of breath."

"Yes, I'm quite fine Charlie. I just got back from a run." Rachel had no idea why she said that. She _hated_ running. In all honestly, the reason she was out of breath was because she jumped off her sofa and ran to get her phone in the chance that it would be Charlie. Thank goodness it was.

"Running?! Rach, are you completely crazy?! It's pouring it down with rain! You must be soaked and freezing. In fact, you ring me back after you've had a hot drink and a lovely soak in a bubble bath. We can't have you getting ill can we?"

"But Char-"

"No buts Rachel. I really don't want you getting ill. You know how much you hate it. If that isn't enough, which it should be, think about your fans."

"I- fine." Rachel huffed. Nothing good ever comes of lying.

"Good. Now, could you possibly ring me later?"

"Of course I will Charlie. I'll be as quick as I can! Bye bye!"

"Talk to you later Rach." The line went dead and Charlie found herself wondering why on earth she had been so insistent on Rachel leaving. She had wanted so badly to talk to her girl- to the brunette girl. She wasn't hers. Rachel was straight. She liked boys.

That fact saddened Charlie but she knew deep down that nothing would happen between the two of them. No matter how strong her feeling were she just couldn't risk the friendship she had just reformed with Rachel.

After fifteen minutes of searching every nook and cranny of her brain to see why she was so insistent upon Rachel going away, though she so desperately wanted to talk to her. The reason was, though she wanted to talk to the brunette, she cared for her so health came first.

XxxxOxxxX

Rachel cursed herself. Why did she have to lie?! It would have been so much easier just to deny being out of breath. But no, always with a flair for the dramatics, Rachel Barbra Berry said she was out running. Out running. Rachel hated running. It was the worst thing she could think of doing.

Ever the one with an overactive brain, she had convinced herself that going running was bad for a number of reasons. The first being, despite how "on the ball" she was in everyday life, she was probably the most clumsy person out there. This meant one thing. Running was one of the worst ideas out there.

Have you ever seen a clumsy person trying to run? They fall over at least twice and the amount of times they run into lampposts is very high.

Another reason was the only times she ever thought about going for a run would be when it was either just turning dark or it was dark. And dark meant creepy men on street corners. Seeing leering men during daylight hours was bad enough. The dark just made everything seem more... Frightening. Perhaps a better way to phrase it would be to say it makes a person more on guard and cautious.

That, however, leads to Rachel not focusing on where she puts her feet. And that can only mean one thing. Falling over. Again.

They were just two of many reasons Rachel did not enjoy going out for runs.

Once again, Rachel cursed herself for letting her mind wander elsewhere. She had lost track of time. How she could just sit and not be aware of her surroundings, she didn't know. What she did know though, was that she had been sat there and thinking for over a quarter of an hour. Surely that was enough time for someone to have a bath and warm up. If not, it didn't matter. Rachel Berry was always efficient with her time.

Careful not to run for her phone this time, Rachel walked across her apartment, reached for her phone and dialled Charlie's number.

"Hi Rach!"

"Hello Charlie. Sorry if I took too long."

"Nonsense. You needed to warm up. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you. It was very refreshing and it has left me feeling very relaxed."

"There's no need to thank me." Rachel could hear Charlie smile as she spoke. "The reason I rang earlier is because, well… I" Charlie really didn't know why she couldn't just ask her _friend _a simple question.

"Yes Charlie?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me on Monday evening after your show" Faltering slightly, she carried on, stumbling through her words. "Well, not go out, _go out_. Not like a date. Unless…"

Rachel heard Charlie curse down the phone. Her heart was in her mouth. _Did that slip of the tongue actually mean something? Does Charlie like me? No. I must be imagining things. It's impossible. Someone as beautiful as her couldn't like me. _Deciding to fill the awkward silence, Rachel finally spoke "That would be wonderful Charlie. Thank you. And there's no need to worry. I know what you mean."

"Oh thank god. Sorry about that Rach. But onto the meal, Alicia won't be there this time. I thought it would be nice to see each other and catch up properly without interference or distractions."

"I'd love that Charlie. Thank you. Do you have any details I can write down?"

"No. Well, not yet. I'm going to book a table tonight. All I can tell you right now is that it's not a smart or fancy place so just dress casual. If it's okay with you, I'll pick you up?"

By now, Rachel had a bright grin that spread from ear to ear. If anyone were to see her, the possibility of them thinking she was happy was much less than someone thinking she was a crazed lunatic that was planning some psychotic scheme. She would remind most of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland "That sounds like a great evening. Thank you Charlie. Will you let me know the times when you get them?"

"That was my plan. I'll text you once I've rang them up." Charlie smiled. She knew what she was doing. Monday was Rachel's birthday. There was no way Charlie was going to tell Rachel that she remembered. This was going to be a surprise. Hopefully it would be one that would be enjoyed.

"Sounds great. So I'll see you then?"

"Of course. I'll text you later Rae. Bye-bye"

"Bye Charlie. I can't wait!" Rachel heard the line go dead. "If only you knew how much…"

* * *

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable :D any ideas of what you think may happen, may humor me ;) but I have a good idea of where this is going. A few of you have picked up on me using British and non-American phrases. I don't notice these so perhaps if you notice any, you could let me know through a review or PM :) that would be very useful thank you. Or even if there is someone who would proof read the things that Rachel would say. I don't mind if not, it's just it may make it easier for you, as the reader, to understand :) Thank you for your time and remember, reviews make me happy :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**I apologise for taking so long with this update :/ a break up, a family member being taken to hospital while I was staying with them and exams have been taking up the majority of my time and I apologise. Here it is now though and another chapter is well on its way.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own glee. If I did, we'd definitely be having faberry heaven.

* * *

It was already Monday and it was fair to say that Charlie had most things under control. Most things meaning that she had everything but herself under control. Everything was planned. She had even gone slightly over the top and made a timetable to make sure everything would be done in time. The blonde wanted a perfect woman's birthday to be perfect.

At 4pm, Charlie had exactly two hours to take Alicia around to Ben's house where she would stay while Charlie would be taking Rachel out for her Birthday treat. Having reached Ben's house, Charlie bent down and whispered a quick goodbye into Alicia's ear before the young girl could run off to be with her friend. Almost as soon as she said goodbye, she had to leave again. This was disappointing to Anne, Ben's mother, as she wanted Charlie to stay for a cup of tea but she didn't hold a grudge because she could see it in Charlie's eyes that this would be no ordinary evening.

Once Charlie got home, that was when she really started to go a bit crazy. She'd got everything that she possibly could ready. The blonde was dressed in her casual wear but she had laid out two dresses on the bed, complete with two pairs of shoes, two jackets and a clutch that matched each outfit.

Everything was planned. Charlie would pick Rachel up and take her back to Charlie's. When there, the two would get changed and set off for an evening Rachel wouldn't be able to forget if she tried.

XxxxOxxxX

"Charlie." Rachel gasped. "You did all this for me?"

Charlie smiled at Rachel's shocked facial expression. "There's nothing much I wouldn't do for you."

Rachel was beside herself with happiness and launched herself into an unsuspecting Charlie's arms. Perhaps with a little too much power as they both fell onto the bed behind Charlie. Both of them were laughing, bright smiles on their faces. Their laughter filled the air until something clicked. Neither one of them felt as though anything else mattered. It was just the two of them there. Nothing in the world could affect them. Their breathing got deeper, their eyes flicked from eye contact to the other's lips.

This was it. Now both of them knew that their feelings were mutual. Leaning in, Charlie could feel Rachel's breath on her lips. Rachel could practically taste Charlie's strawberry lip-gloss. As Charlie made her final move forward, her phone rang. Why couldn't they just be allowed to spend time with the person that meant so much to them?

"Don't answer it babe"

Cursing under her breath, Charlie reached into her pocket for her phone as Rachel rolled off onto the other side of the bed and sighed. It had been going well. Charlie thought she should've known. Most good things in her life fall at some point or another. The blonde did have to answer it though. It was a goodnight call from Alicia and she couldn't deny her daughter that. She shook her head apologetically and answered the call. "Hello sweetie... Yes thank you we're just about to go out... Are you having fun?... Yeah?... Shall I hand you over to her?... Okay. Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Sweet dreams sweetie. I love you"

Turning to Rachel and holding out the phone towards her, the blonde said "Alicia wishes to tell you something."

Rachel took the phone and with a smile on her face, started to talk to Alicia. "Hello honey... Yes thank you... You want to speak to the both of us?... Okay. Just wait a moment sweetie... There we go. Now you can talk to us at the same time."

"Hello Mummy and Rachel"

"Hello sweetie" came the reply from Charlie as Rachel replied with her own "hello honey."

Charlie carried on though "did you have something to ask us Liss?"

"Yes. I did." Alicia replied before pausing.

"Honey, are you going to tell us what it is?"

Alicia sighed. "I was pawing for dramatic insect."

The two elder ladies held back their giggles that were threatening to over spill Once they had calmed themselves, Rachel spoke up, knowing at once what the young girl meant. "Do you mean pausing for dramatic effect?"

"That's what I said." Unable to find the heart to argue with Alicia, the two adults allowed her to go on. "Anyway, as I was saying," Alicia heard a snort come from the other end of the phone and sighed deeply knowing it was her mother. That just made the blonde giggle even more. "I'll carry on anyway, have you kissed yet?"

That certainly shut up Charlie's laughter. Paling at what her daughter had just said, she just about managed to say "sweetie, what do you mean?"

"I mean" Alicia spoke softly "I mean that I know you two like each other. Like Ben's mummy and daddy. You smile when you talk about each other. You have that look in your eyes. I'm young. But I'm not stupid."

Still in shock from what the young girl had said, Rachel was unable to formulate a proper sentence and just sat there, mouth agape and making things that could only be described as odd noises. Charlie however, managed to string together a sentence that made sense and jut about managed to get the phone off speakerphone and talk to Alicia alone. Quietly though, so as Rachel couldn't hear Charlie reprimanding her daughter.

The tall blonde had walked into another room and left Rachel in the bedroom. She didn't really know what to do. Or what to say. This was, in all honesty, the last thing she had expected to happen. Her feelings for the blonde were actually reciprocated. Rachel hasn't planned for what would happen had this been the outcome. As a result, she was panicking on the inside. Of course, she wouldn't let it show. She knew all too well what would happen if you let your weaknesses show.

Soon enough, Charlie came in with an apologetic smile on her face. "Rae I'm so-"

"Don't you finish that sentence blondie" Rachel smiled cheekily though she wasn't expecting those exact words to come out of her mouth. "Don't apologise for Alicia. Besides had she called a few minute later..." Rachel's words trailed off as her confidence faded.

"I suppose you're right." Charlie smiled at the brunette. Rachel really was beautiful. Her hair was smooth and silky. Brown orbs for eyes looked behind walls and saw what very few managed to see. Her nose, though on the bigger side, suited her perfectly and Charlie actually found it rather cute. And her lips. They were a natural pink and looked oh so soft. They looked kissable was Charlie's final verdict.

Before her eyes wandered further south on Rachel's body, she was interrupted by the clearing of the mocha-eyed girl's throat and bet saying hesitantly "Are you okay Charlie? You look like you're in your own little world."

Snapping out of her gaze, Charlie shook her blonde head of hair and brought herself back to reality. "Right. Yes. Sorry. So, umm... Oh, shall we get ready?"

With Rachel's nod of approval, they both turned their backs to each other and got changed, though neither of them could truthfully deny that they hadn't sneaked peeks of each other. Nor could they deny that they liked what they saw. It was clear that the two of them had treated their bodies well which showed in their lithe, toned physique.

XoooOoooX

Having reached the restaurant and settled down with drinks, the pair hit it off like a house on fire. They talked about anything and everything. From high school to holidays. From favourite films to most embarrassing memory. It was wonderful.

Each of them ordered a simple dish. Neither of them needed something too big and fancy. As long as one was with the other, they were perfectly happy.

As they ate, they didn't speak. They didn't need to. All they needed was to know the other was there. It was a beautiful sight. Rare, some may say. Just two people, existing, living together. Not needing to constantly talk. Being able to sit in the comfort of each other, _feel _each other there. Understanding each other.

Just as they were finishing dinner, Rachel noticed Charlie acting a bit fidgety. The blonde was looking around, her eyes darting around suspiciously. Almost as soon as the brunette was about to ask Charlie whether or not she was okay, the blonde visibly relaxed. Curious as to what made Charlie relax, Rachel looked behind her but could see nothing. By the time she had turned back around, Charlie had taken a calming breath and stood up. Thankfully, the brunette was aware of her surroundings. Had she not, she would have been staring at Charlie's crotch for a long enough time for it to be awkward as that was where Charlie's head had been. She managed to advert her eyes though. Even if it slightly pained her to do so.

Looking up, Rachel saw Charlie with a line of waiters behind her. Then, Charlie opened her mouth and Rachel's ears were in heaven. Charlie had organised an a Capella version of happy birthday sung by the waiters with Charlie in the lead. It was beautiful. A part of Rachel had been sad for the evening because it seemed only her dads had remembered her birthday. Now was a different story. The blonde had remembered and Rachel with so filled joy spread across Rachel's face. Not dissimilar to the one on her face when she was talking to Charlie on the phone the other night. This was rounding up to be one of the best birthdays she could remember. If she was honest, it wasn't the singing that made it that. It was a certain hazel eyed blonde who had now taken her seat and gazed bashfully down at her hands in her lap. Never, Rachel thought, had anyone looked so beautiful. Her hair caught the light ad showed the beautiful blonde it was. Her cheeks a beautiful rosy colour against her pale complexion. Her eyes though. They were what really caught Rachel's attention. Her eyes were shining and it was... Captivating.

At the sound of a glass shattering, Rachel broke out of her gaze and noticed that the waiters stood previously behind Charlie had gone and were now off doing bits and bobs. Charlie was also probably awaiting Rachel's approval so the brunette, rather out of character, began to stutter the words "I- that was- it was beautiful Charlie thank you so much. I love-" realising what she was about to say, she covered up by saying "loved it. I loved it. Thank you Charlie" Rachel was sure she could see a hint of dismay in the blonde's eyes.

"The night's not over yet Rae. I haven't given you your present" Charlie smirked at the brunette's open mouth. "Come on, I've paid the bill." Getting up, Charlie walked around the table and took Rachel's hand to lead her outside.

The two of them left, hand in hand, neither of them entirely sure what the remainder of the night would hold. What they did know, was the two of them were /very/ likely to get distracted from what they should be doing.

* * *

**A/N:**I hope this was worth the wait. The other will be on its way soon. Remember, those reviews make me want to write more :) I love hearing your feedback :) thank you for sticking with me :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm back again! Helloooo :) thank you for carrying on reading this, it means so much to me 3 you're all so wonderful, gah! :* just, thank you! Also, I'm going away for a week so I won't be able to update on Monday but when I get back (the first week of June), I will update as soon as I can. My apologies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee. But I do own a little strawberry plant :)

* * *

Once they got back to Charlie's apartment, they decided they would watch a film an cuddle up on the settee. It wasn't really all that late but Rachel didn't want to go home and Charlie certainly didn't want her to leave.

Charlie was rather giddy in her quick attempt to get everything ready. She was flying through the room bringing through the necessities for their cuddle time. Blankets, pillows, duvets, anything that she could find. It was all to excess amounts really but neither of them minded. Rachel was stood at the table chuckling at Charlie's cute behaviour. Soon enough, Charlie came to a stop with a thoughtful look on her face. Then, almost as quickly as she started, she ran over to the cupboards, flinging each one open and slamming it shut to find what she wanted. As luck would have it, the popcorn was in the last cupboard there was.

Normally Charlie would be embarrassed of her unusual excitement but she was just so happy to finally be with Rachel that it had overcome her and all her energy was flooding out of her. Rachel actually didn't mind. The brunette found it endearing and just couldn't help but smile at the blonde's antics. They hadn't even been on a whole first date and Rachel was already feeling things she'd never felt with anyone. Not with Finn, not with Noah or Jesse. Even the boys she went out with during college seemed dreadful compared to Charlie.

It was hard to get her head around if she was honest. She knew deep down that Charlie had changed and the Quinn she knew had long gone. Even though she knew that, there was still the feeling that Charlie would just get up and leave. Rachel was afraid Charlie would revert to her old ways. And that terrified the brunette. She could handle losing most things but Charlie was something that, if she lot her, she would lose who she was. That wouldn't do. Rachel would be lost. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts swirling about in there, she came back to reality and the shy smile reappeared on her face as she saw Charlie making the popcorn on the hob.

Rachel walked over to Charlie and peered over to see the popcorn in the pan. "Oh" a disappointed look on her face backed up the disappointment in we voice. "Charlie, nothing's happening. Is it not working?"

"Rae, calm down. They need to heat up a bit then- OW!" Charlie covered her eye with her hand as she used the other to reach for the pan lid and put it over the popping popcorn.

"Jesus! Are you okay?!"

"Close, I'm Charlie, Rae. I'm not the son of God."

"Now's not the time to joke Qui-Charlie." The small brunette scolded. "Are you hurt?"

"Sorry Rae, but I'm fine. I promise. It just shocked me" the blonde smiled to prove she really was okay and then carried on "the popcorn is ready now. Shall we?" She gestured to the now full pan. Grabbing a large bowl and pouring in the snack, Charlie then took a hold of Rachel's hand, a blush evident on her face, and led her to the settee. Allowing the brunette to sit down, the blonde then picked up a few films for Rachel to choose from. It came as a surprise to Charlie that Rachel didn't go for the musical, nor did she go for the Disney film. Rachel chose the Woman in Black. "Surprised?" Apparently the look of disbelief was clear on Charlie's face. She had the sense to look down ashamed but when she looked up, she saw a certain glint in Rachel's eye. A glint that meant there was a reason for picking that film but the answer to what the reason was, Charlie just didn't know. The only option was to wait and see.

Charlie put in the DVD and scramble onto the settee and allowed Rachel to cuddle into her side.

This was lovely, Charlie found herself thinking. All she could ever need was right next to her. Rachel. There was just something about the tiny brunette, who was currently hiding her face in Charlie's side because the film was scaring her, that made her feel... Whole. As she chuckled at the brunette's antics, she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. It was incredibly soft, she noted. If she could just stay like this forever, she'd be the happiest person alive.

Charlie's happy thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's voice. "Charlie?"

"Yes Rae?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot me" Charlie replies with a look of anticipation.

"Look at me please?" Rachel sat up and gestured for Charlie to do the same opposite. "Would you, Charlie Fabray" Charlie flinched at the sound of her surname. It only brought her bad memories now. The good seem to have been filtered out. "Go out with me on Friday. In the afternoon while Alicia is at school." Rachel smiled a comforting smile as she noticed Charlie's flinch.

"Sunshine, I would love to! So, so much. Thank you!" Charlie threw herself into Rachel's arms and what was an excited embrace soon turned a lot calmer. They were both incredibly aware if where each others hand were lying and what they were doing with them.

Rachel untangled her hand from Charlie's and moved it to wrap around Charlie's waist. Her other hand reached up to the back of the blonde's head. Leaning in, it was clear that both the blonde and the brunette wanted this to happen. They were almost too eager, like two teenagers dying for their first kiss. But then again, they didn't want to rush what they knew would be one of their best experiences they had had in a long time. It was Charlie who initiated the last move that brought their lips together. It just felt so... Right. Rachel found herself thinking about thanking god that she was given the chance to finally taste Charlie's strawberry tinted lips. They just tasted so good and they were so soft and Rachel could list a trillion other things but Charlie's tongue had just creeped into her mouth and should couldn't think straight. Letting out a moan, her cheeks blushed with embarrassment but she could certainly see why Charlie played for the other team.

Charlie was so goddam happy. This was so much better than how she could've imagined it. Rachel's lips were so soft and the feel of her tongue in her own mouth was just indescribable. To say she saw fireworks would be a hell of an underestimate. She could feel them. Feel the sparks running through whatever body part was touching Rachel and all she wanted to do was get closer.

Inside though, inside she knew that if she carried on, she wouldn't be able to stop. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away with a sad smile. Rachel made a hurmph kind of noise laced projecting just how unfair she thought it was. "Sunshine, I didn't want to stop either but I won't be able to control myself for much longer. C'mon" Charlie nodded her head towards the bedroom and held her hand out for Rachel to hold.

"Is this okay? There's always the spare bedroom. Except that's not set up right now. I mean you can go home if you want..." Charlie trailed off and looked to the floor. She really didn't want to have to say goodbye to her sunshine yet.

"Of course it's okay! It's just, I don't have anything to wear."

From here Charlie found a smaller pair of pyjamas that fit Rachel perfectly. The blonde just didn't understand how Rachel doing something simple like wearing her clothes made her feel like she did inside.

Having got ready for bed, the two got in, Charlie spooning Rachel. It was incredible how well the fitted together. Like two puzzle pieces. This was just right. They both felt at home. Never had the phrase 'home is where the heart is' suited anyone so well in one moment.

"Goodnight beautiful"

"Goodnight sunshine"

Just as she was drifting off into sleep, Charlie was disturbed by a voice coming from here brunette star. "Charlie?"

"Yes sunshine?"

"May I ask why you call me sunshine?" Came the timid, almost silent reply.

"It's because you're my sunshine. My little Rae of Sunshine. You brought the light into my life and made me happy again" smiling at the blonde's reply, Rachel snuggled up into Charlie's body. Soon, Charlie's breathing evened out as sleep claimed her and Rachel dozed off, comforted by the sound of Charlie's beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that was okay for you :) a little drama will be coming up in the next few chapters :) if you have any questions, queries or comments, please let me know on reviews or via PMs :) thank you so much you wonderful people :* anywho, remember that reviews make me want to write more...


End file.
